Bathroom Doors and Coal
by thelivingtunic
Summary: The M rated version of a drabble I did. Human!Giratina and Human!Entei get it on. Yaoi! Obvious Lemon! You've been warned.


**Here's the M rated version of my Bathroom Doors and Coal drabble in _Beyond the Human Emotions: Oneshots_. I appreciate any reviews. Enjoy!**

**Ezekiel- Entei**

**Garth- Giratina**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ezekiel woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He groggily got up out of bed with a yawn. He shuffled out of his room, almost shuffling into the bedroom door. He continued down the hall, heading to the bathroom. He flinched as he turned on the bathroom light.

After relieving himself, the man exited the bathroom. He was unaware of the dark haired male watching him with a smirk. The dark haired male stayed where he was, watching Ezekiel go back to his room. Garth headed back to his own room.

The next afternoon, Ezekiel was walking down the hall when Garth slammed him against the wall. The two were alone in the house, as everyone else had something to do. Ezekiel was surprised.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he growled. The dark haired male just smirked.

"Nothing...Look...I just wanted to say...If you forgive me for the bathroom thing, I'll forgive you for the coal," Garth replied.

"Why would I wanna forgive you?" Ezekiel questioned. The other man leaned in closer to him.

"I saw you going to the bathroom last night. You're hot," Garth whispered, before pressing his lips against Ezekiel's roughly. Ezekiel was shocked, but after a second or two started to kiss back. The dark haired male slipped his tongue into Ezekiel's mouth. Garth's tongue rubbed against the roof of the other man's mouth. Ezekiel moaned into the dark haired male's mouth, loosely wrapping his arms around Garth's neck.

Garth smirked, then let one of his hands slide down Ezekiel's chest and stomach. The reddish brown haired man gasped as the shorter man began to rub his area through his yellow shorts. Ezekiel moaned, flustered, and arched forward. Garth moved onto sucking his neck as Ezekiel tilted his head back.

"Ahh...Ahh..." Ezekiel breathed simply. Garth grinned as he felt the other man getting hard. He took his hand away.

"No..." Ezekiel whined.

"Relax...We'll continue this in your room," the dark haired male reassured, and the two hurried to Ezekiel's room. Garth shut the door and blocked it, to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Ezekiel flopped on the bed. The dark haired male joined him, pulling his gray hoodie off and throwing it on the floor.

Ezekiel sat up to pull off his T-shirt, and then Garth pushed him back down. The dark haired male straddled the other's waist with a grin, and then leant down to kiss him. Ezekiel returned the kiss eagerly. Garth's hands rubbed Ezekiel's chest, rubbing and slightly pinching his nipples. Ezekiel moaned loudly as Garth started to lick and kiss down the reddish brown haired man's body.

The dark haired male grinned when he got to the waistband of Ezekiel's shorts. In one smooth motion, he had the shorts and boxers off, revealing the other man's half hard cock. Ezekiel blushed a bright red as Garth began to stroke it.

"Nngh," Ezekiel mumbled, squirming under Garth's touch. The dark haired man just bent down and kissed the head. Ezekiel's hips bucked upwards, pushing his cock into Garth's mouth. The dark haired male was surprised, but then he began to suck the thick cock. Ezekiel's hand snaked into Garth's hair as the dark haired male sucked, licked, and occasionally nibbled gently on the reddish brown haired male's member.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ngh...S-so...good..." Ezekiel moaned.

Soon after he'd started, Garth felt his own cock get stiff and hard. He moaned around Ezekiel's, as one of his hands went to undo his pants. After an unsuccessful attempt, Garth took Ezekiel's cock out of his mouth and sat up. Ezekiel made a disappointed noise, which Garth ignored. He threw his own T-shirt off and undid his pants, releasing his throbbing dick. Ezekiel, not one to really be ignored, sat up as well and shuffled close to Garth. The dark haired male looked at him, curious.

Ezekiel shoved Garth onto his back, and then grabbed hold of his pants. Like the dark haired male had done to him, Ezekiel pulled Garth's remaining clothes off. Garth tried to sit up again, wanting to take control once more, but the reddish brown haired man stopped him. Garth looked at him, but Ezekiel just began to fondle the dark haired man's balls.

Garth moaned, and reached down to grab his cock. Once he'd gotten it, he began to pump it, relieving the throbbing. Shortly, Ezekiel straddled one of Garth's legs, grinding into his hip.

"Ohh..." Garth mumbled, as his back arched. His eyes fluttered closed, enjoying what Ezekiel was doing. The reddish brown haired man grinned, and took the other's hand. He began to suck on two of Garth's fingers. The dark haired male opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Getting ready for the next part?" he asked, and Ezekiel nodded. He sucked on Garth's fingers for a few minutes. When Garth took his fingers back, Ezekiel got onto his stomach, and then lifted his hips and propped himself up on his elbows and knees.

Garth got behind Ezekiel, pressing his fingers around the reddish brown haired man's hole, teasing. Ezekiel moaned. The dark haired male grinned as he slowly slid his fingers into the other man, causing the reddish brown haired man to wince at the pain. Garth began to thrust his fingers in and out, Ezekiel gripping the sheets.

"Ngh..." Ezekiel mumbled, his face flushed. Taking that as a sign, Garth removed his fingers. Getting up on his knees, he put his cock to Ezekiel's hole.

"Tell me if you want me to stop..." the dark haired male said. Ezekiel nodded. Gripping his hips, Garth slowly entered Ezekiel, causing him to shout loudly. The dark haired man pushed in farther, trying to be gentle. Ezekiel winced in pain and his grip on the sheets tightened.

Garth began to thrust, slowly at first, but he increased the pace when Ezekiel was a little more used to it. Ezekiel moaned loudly with pleasure, rocking back in time to Garth's thrusts. Garth moaned as well, and continued to pound into Ezekiel's tight ass.

Ezekiel was soon seeing stars as Garth hit the spot. He shuddered and moaned even louder.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ahh! S-So...S-So good!" he gushed. He felt a pressure building up in his balls. His cock pulsed.

"Garth, I-I'm c-coming!" he shouted, reaching his climax. His hot seed exploded out onto the bed sheets. Ezekiel panted, his eyes closing. Shortly after, Garth came inside the reddish brown haired man. His back arched as he emptied himself. The dark haired male pulled out, cum sliding out of Ezekiel's hole. Garth rolled over and collapsed beside the reddish brown haired man.

"T-That...was great," Ezekiel mumbled, rolling over to face Garth.

"Better than just jerking myself off," the dark haired male agreed, as his eyes glanced down. He licked his lips when he spotted Ezekiel's cock, covered in cum. "Though I think I should clean you up," Garth added with a grin.

"Go ahead," Ezekiel purred. Garth slid down, and took the other man's dick back into his mouth. As he lapped up the warm substance, he could feel himself get slightly hard again. He sat up when Ezekiel's cock was cleaned, and then rubbed at the other man's balls. The reddish brown haired man moaned happily, his member beginning to wake up again.

Garth pressed his own erection against Ezekiel's, grinding down lightly. Ezekiel grabbed the dark haired male and pulled him into a kiss as his hips bucked against Garth's. The dark haired male then switched position as he moved to straddle Ezekiel's waist. The reddish brown haired man's hands began to rub circles at Garth's hips.

"Ngh...Ezekiel..." Garth breathed out airily. His face flushed as his cock throbbed. Ezekiel's hands moved down to squeeze and stroke Garth's member. The dark haired male squirmed excitedly.

Garth shortly moved back, lifting himself off Ezekiel's waist. He placed his hands on the reddish brown haired man's stomach as he positioned himself over the hard cock. He eased himself down, wincing as Ezekiel's member entered him. Ezekiel's hands held onto Garth's hips, to help him keep his balance.

Garth's back arched when he had the other man's cock in him as far as it could go. He began to lift himself up then drop down, riding Ezekiel. When the dark haired male dropped lower on the fat cock, Ezekiel began to thrust up. Garth almost screamed with pleasure. He started to ride Ezekiel faster, and the reddish brown haired man kept thrusting up into him.

"Ngh...Ahh...Ooh..." Garth moaned. He stiffened as his cock twitched and his ass tightened around Ezekiel. "I-I'm...C-Coming!" he screamed, his thick seed squirting everywhere. It landed on himself and Ezekiel's body. Garth panted and relaxed, his eyes shutting in exhaustion.

Ezekiel reached his climax just after Garth. His cum flooded into the dark haired male, making both of them moan. Garth lifted himself off Ezekiel, the substance beginning to leak out of his ass. He rolled off to the side. His eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arm around Ezekiel. The reddish brown haired man put his arm around Garth as well, and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Too much? Don't forget to review please! :D**


End file.
